Truth or Dare
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: The Queen is forced to play a game of truth or dare by her adorable little sister.. what truths will come out and what dares will be given.. Rated M- Elsanna, Incest, Bad language and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok so this will be the first Elsanna incest I've done.. I don't really do incest but I've been asked so I will comply.. hope you all enjoy :) **

Queen Elsa was in her throne room bored out of her mind as no one had come to see her in three hours. Elsa wondered where Anna was as she missed her sister badly and wanted to catch up with her as she hadn't spoke to her in a couple of days. Standing up Elsa was about to leave the room and go to her private quarters until the doors were thrown open.

"Elsa.. I mean Queen.. Queen Elsa." Anna said running in and going straight up to her sister giving her a warm and loving embrace.

"Anna you're back." Elsa smiled bringing Anna closer "I've missed you so much."

"Me too.. listen if you're free I want to show you something." Anna smiled pulling away from Elsa.

"It's not another guy you have just met and you want me to bless the marriage." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Haha no I've learnt my lesson any way I'm kinda off guys now." Anna smiled and ran out of the room.

"Hey wait up." Elsa laughed following her sister.

* * *

><p>Anna ran all the way to Elsa's room with Elsa hot on her heels.<p>

"Come on you know this dress wasn't made for running." Elsa panted finally catching up with Anna.

"Stop being such a girl." Anna turned, smiling as Elsa was just mere millimeters from the red heads, freckled face.

"I.. erm well I.." Elsa stuttered as she lost all control of her brain.

"After you.. my queen." Anna grinned opening the bedroom door ushering Elsa in.

Elsa walked in and stood in the middle of the room, Anna came behind Elsa and put her arms around the queen holding her close.

"Mmm Anna I thought you wanted to show me something." Elsa smiled as Anna spun her around so they were face to face again.

Elsa desperately wanted to kiss Anna there and then as she missed and loved her like mad but didn't have the courage yet to tell her sister how she really felt as she wasn't sure what she wanted. Elsa knew she was weird and different to love her sister the way she did and didn't want to poison her innocent princess but she couldn't help but feel that way.. _conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!_

"Elsa.. yoohoo Elsa can you hear me?" Anna said as she waved a hand in front of her sister's face.

"Oh erm sorry yeah I blanked out." Elsa said shaking her head clear "So what did you want Anna?"

"Oh yeah well you're going to have to wait for that.. instead let's play a game to pass the time." Anna suggested.

"Anna I'm the queen of Arendelle.. I don't have time for games." Elsa said a bit too strictly.

"Please! It's not like I want to build a snowman or anything." Anna said her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Ok Ok fine.. what do you want to play?" Elsa smiled giving in to her little sister.

"Truth or dare." Anna grinned and pulled Elsa onto the floor.

**A/N- Short chapter but the fun begins in the next one :) hope you enjoy..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you for real, truth or dare is so amateurish." Elsa laughed looking at the face Anna pulled when she said that.

"Aww come on sis you might like it, so all your worries and doubts just.. I don't know let it go." Anna laughed.

"Well if you put it like that fine.. Ok you go first and ask me." Elsa laughed as Anna's laugh was infectious.

"Ok Truth or dare?" Anna asked.

"Erm truth." Elsa said playing it safe.

"Ok what is your favorite memory of us as kids?" Anna asked leaning forward a permanent grin etched on her face.

"I.. erm I'll have to say.." Elsa said thinking about her past "When we used to sneak down stairs and.. and raid the fridge."

Elsa remembered that the trolls had wiped Anna's memory about when they used to play with Elsa's powers, as when Anna was little Elsa mistimed an ice shot and hit her sister in the head. Elsa remembered the pain that she caused her family for years until she finally got her powers under control by coming out to everyone.. if only she could come out about the thing that really matters to her.

"Elsa my turn." Anna reminded tapping her sister's shoulder.

"Oh sorry! Truth or dare?" Elsa asked.

"Truth.. no dare.. no truth.." Anna stuttered "Truth."

"Ok why are you off guys now?" Elsa asked remembering what Anna had told her in the throne room.

"Well it sounds stupid but my heart belongs to someone else but I don't know if they feel the same way so I'm not interested in anyone until I see if this person likes me back." Anna said sweetly.

"Oh!" Elsa said dejectedly as she knew Anna wouldn't like her the same way Elsa liked her and that Anna had already found someone so quickly when Elsa was struggling to even tell her sister how she felt about her.

"Come on truth or dare." Anna said grabbing her sister's hands and putting them into her own.

"Oh erm truth." Elsa said as her voice broke because of her sister's touch.

"Ok then.. what do you wear for bed?" Anna asked outright.

"What! erm Anna what.. did you say?" Elsa spluttered wondering if she heard her sister right.

"What do you wear.. for bed?" Anna said slowly making sure Elsa heard her properly.

"I.. I wear.. my clothes." Elsa said feebly.

"If you don't tell the truth fully you have to do a dare.. so it's up to you." Anna grinned.

"Fine! I usually wear my bra and panties." Elsa admitted shaking her head with embarrassment.

"But it's usually cold." Anna said surprised.

"Yeah well the cold doesn't bother me.. anyway truth or dare?" Elsa smiled having a burning question she wanted to ask.

"Dare!" Anna smiled mischievously.

"Ok I dare you.. to strip down and run up and down the hall twice.." Elsa grinned smugly.

"Fine that's easy." Anna smiled standing up and quickly ridding her clothes leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Elsa's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her sister standing there. Her pale freckled skin glowed in the winter sunlight and her perfect body was well perfect. Anna skipped to the door and pulled her tongue out at Elsa.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Elsa smiled standing up and walking over to the door, opening it "Everybody to the hall now!"

"Oh you bitch!" Anna squealed realizing what Elsa had just done.

"Go on sis.. this is easy for you." Elsa grinned as watched Anna creep out of the room as the hall began to fill with bodies.

Anna ran for her life as people watched her run to the end of the hall and then back to the room.

"Erm no twice." Elsa laughed as everyone was looking at her half naked sister.

"I will get you back." Anna growled and ran to the other side of the hall and then back into the room again.

"Dismissed all of you.. thank you." Elsa said crying with laughter as everyone began to disperse, talking among themselves.

Anna began to slowly put her clothes on as Elsa made her way to the middle of the floor and sat back down.

"Aww I thought that was a good look for you." Elsa joked getting lost in the moment.

"Oh yeah well if it wasn't too cold I would stay like this but I've not got your tolerance for the winter." Anna smiled and sat back down.

"Oh I didn't mean.. I meant.." Elsa began realizing what she had just said.

"Truth or dare Elsa." Anna interrupted.

"I.. erm truth." Elsa said quickly.

"Ok why have you never had a boyfriend and why wont you look for one?" Anna asked grinning like a teenage school girl.

"Well I don't have time for relationships Anna, you know that." Elsa deflected looking at the wall to the left of her.

"Or you are a lesbian.." Anna laughed breaking the silence.

Elsa kept looking at the wall trying not to look at Anna.

"Oh my god you are aren't you." Anna gasped regretting that she laughed.

"Just when you thought I couldn't be any more of a freak huh.." Elsa said sadly.

"Hey you are not a freak.. I like women to Elsa. I didn't say anything as I didn't know how you would react." Anna said cupping Elsa's face to look at her.

"Truth or dare?" Elsa merely whispered.

"Truth.." Anna said.

"Does your heart belong to another woman and if so do I know her?" Elsa asked hopeful.

"Yes and yes.. truth or dare Elsa." Anna said her eyes not leaving the older woman's opposite her.

"Dare." Elsa said moving closer towards Anna.

"Kiss me..."

**A/N- Yey chapter 2 is finished, chapter 3 will be up soon and a big thank you to everyone who has read so far. A major thank you to ****Syrus Corra**** for pointing out some mistakes and reviewing :) till next time peeps..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow that was just.. wow." Anna gasped pulling away breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Elsa said scooting away slightly.

"Hey it's OK you don't have to be afraid any more." Anna said moving over to where Elsa was now sitting.

Elsa couldn't look at her sister as she felt guilty for bringing Anna to the dark side.

"Please don't shut me out again." Anna said sweetly nudging Elsa slightly.

"I'm sorry Anna, all my life I've been told to be the good girl and this isn't good.. not by a long shot. You are sweet and innocent and I don't want to drag you down with me." Elsa said sadly.

"Elsa remember when you froze my heart.." Anna said.

"Please don't remind me." Elsa grumbled.

"The only way to unfreeze me was an act of true love and well you done that.. to be honest I've always had feelings for you but I didn't know how to approach it with out you going weird on me and if I lost you I don't know what I would of done." Anna rambled getting all her feelings out.

"So how long have you felt this?" Elsa questioned.

"Well for the first time in forever I can be honest with myself and I've always loved you." Anna said cupping Elsa's face bringing her close again.

"So where does this leave us?" Elsa asked cupping Anna's face as well.

"Ok well can I say something crazy?" Anna smirked.

"I love crazy." Elsa laughed.

"Fuck everyone else if we love each other than who cares what everyone else says." Anna said before kissing Elsa once again.

Elsa pulled Anna in closer as their tongues battled for dominance just as Anna was getting the upper hand Elsa temporarily frozen Anna's lips so she couldn't move them and ran her tongue along her bottom lip and pushed her tongue deep inside. Just as she did she unfroze Anna's lips and Anna pulled Elsa closer tangling her hands within her platinum hair.

"Ok I'm done playing games.. clothes off now!" Elsa demanded breaking the kiss as she stood up and lead Anna to the bed.

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed I love you all :) next chapter up soon and it's 100% smut! yey XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was about to get on the bed until Elsa put her a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Not yet baby I still have to give you a final dare." Elsa said seductively biting her lip.

"I thought you said no more games." Anna teased.

"So are you defying your queen's orders?" Elsa said mock strict.

"No your majesty.. what would you like me to do?" Anna smiled loving how dominate her sister could be.

"Let me give you a hint." Elsa winked and waved her hands to make an ice pole in the center of her room.

"Mmm Ok." Anna smiled her eyes wide in excitement "Well if you take a seat my queen and enjoy the show."

Elsa lay on her bed and looked over at Anna who was admiring her sister's handy work.

"Your queen is waiting." Elsa smirked snapping Anna out of her trance.

"Oh sorry your highness.. how would you like me to proceed?" Anna asked not having a clue what to do.

"Just slowly strip down and pretend the pole is me." Elsa said directly even shocking herself.

Anna raised her eyebrow as her face began to blush. Slowly taking off her clothes again Anna was left in her bra and panties and threw her clothes over to Elsa. Smiling she took the pole in both hands and began to move around it, slowly and seductively at first.

"You like that?" Anna asked winking at Elsa as she spun around the pole fully.

"Yeah! do it again." Elsa moaned as she began to take her clothes off as well.

Anna saw Elsa stripping as she was swinging on the pole again and flew off landing near the bed.

"Oh crap are you Ok?" Elsa asked concerned springing off the bed.

"Erm firstly owww." Anna winced rubbing her backside "Secondly that was your fault if you weren't getting all naked I wouldn't of got distracted and fell off that bloody thing."

"Aww bless you, listen princess go and lie on the bed and watch me." Elsa smiled helping Anna up and giving her a quick kiss "Oh and try not to hurt yourself."

"You're funny sis." Anna growled sarcastically still rubbing her butt.

"Just watch me." Elsa smiled as she ran her tongue up and down the ice pole.

Anna was now on the bed and had her back propped up against the head board. She ran her hand down her stomach and moved her hand over her panties as she watched Elsa begin to move seductively around the pole, who always kept her eyes on Anna.

"Hey no playing with yourself.. yet." Elsa smirked and waved her hands shooting ice at Anna which bound Anna's wrists to the headboard bars.

"Hey no fair!" Anna groaned frustrated as she was horny as hell.

Elsa wrapped a long leg around the pole and began spinning slowly and effortlessly. After a couple of spins Elsa stopped and grabbed the pole with both hands making sure her back was to Anna and slowly lent backwards showing Anna how how flexible she was as well as the top of her perfect breasts.

"Oh god Elsa please undo these restraints I need some release." Anna begged.

"Not yet my love." Elsa teased as she got back up.

Elsa slowly got into a squat position and jumped up onto the pole about half way, showcasing her strength she pulled her legs up into a splits position and slid back down slowly.

"Ok you better come over here or I'm just going to cum right here right now." Anna gasped as seeing Elsa do that turned her on so much.

"Hmm give me a good reason." Elsa laughed loving the effect she was having on Anna.

"Please." Anna whispered batting her long eyelashes at her sister.

Elsa couldn't resist the look that her sister was giving her and slowly made her way to where Anna was bound on the bed.

"You know I like it when you are like this." Elsa grinned putting a hand on Anna's bare thigh.

"Like what?" Anna asked genuinely confused.

"At my mercy!" Elsa growled in Anna's ear licking the outer shell of it.

Anna moaned and began to shiver from her sister's touch.

"Elsa please.." Anna whispered desperately trying to break her wrist restraints.

"Ok.. but I want you to do something for me that I've always fantasized about." Elsa smiled stroking the skin of Anna's wrists.

"Ok anything." Anna purred cupping Elsa's face with her now free hands.

"I was hoping you would say that." Elsa smiled kissing Anna's hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna asked bringing Elsa closer kissing her hand softly.

"Play with yourself for me baby." Elsa whispered moving closer to lick Anna's neck.

Anna nodded silently as Elsa moved back and scooted to the end of the bed to give Anna some room. Anna looked deep into Elsa's sparking blue eyes which were now filled with pure lust and opened her long legs in front of her queen. Anna quickly took her bra off and lay down on the bed, using one finger she teased it down her smooth body until she met the band of her panties and hooked her finger underneath them.

"Slowly!" Elsa moaned loving this sight.

Hooking another finger under the band Anna slowly pulled the panties down arching as she took them off, Elsa stuck her hand out and collected them off her sister.

"Continue." Elsa smiled keeping hold of the panties.

Anna opened her legs wide which showed her glistening womanhood.

"Fuck Anna you're perfect." Elsa said near salivating.

Using her middle finger Anna began to slowly move up and down her wet slit, Elsa seized the opportunity and pushed her sister's fingers inside herself keeping hold of her hand so she was controlling what Anna was doing.

"I thought I was supposed to be doing this myself." Anna moaned as Elsa speed her fingers up.

"You're too slow." Elsa moaned against Anna's neck "Curl your fingers up."

Anna did as she said and closed her eyes as she never felt this much pleasure before even though she had plenty of practice fucking herself.

"Oh my god Elsa I'm so fucking wet please I need to feel you.. I need your touch." Anna moaned bucking her hips as she hit her sweet spot.

Elsa laughed as she felt the same and pushed Anna down onto the bed with lust strength which made Anna slam down on the pillow hard. Elsa opened Anna's legs again as some of Anna's juice was pouring out. With record speed Elsa threw one of Anna's legs over her shoulder and drove her tongue into her sister's dripping hot core.

"Oh fuck!" Anna screamed bucking her hips wildly while grabbing Elsa's hair.

With a devious grin spreading on her face Elsa moved her lips up and began to attack Anna's exposed bundle of nerves. Elsa blew on her sister's clit creating a cold sensation and carried on using her tongue on her younger sister which in turn made Anna close her eyes tightly as she began to lose vision and writhed madly on the bed. Elsa managed to hold her sister down using all her strength and carried on eating her out. Anna's thighs began to tremble uncontrollably as she was so close to cuming everywhere.

"Cum for me my princess." Elsa moaned as she could tell her sister was close.

"Fuck! Elsa I'm fucking cuming!" Anna screamed clawing at the queens scalp and began fucking her mouth hard and fast as Elsa put two fingers inside her sister as she still ravaged her clit.

Not even a minute later Anna had exploded everywhere covering her sisters face and fingers, covering her thighs and part of the bed sheets underneath them.

"You're beautiful." Elsa whispered watching her sister ride out her orgasm as she continued to pump her fingers in and out slowly.

"I.. I love.. you." Anna stuttered coming down from her high and sat up bringing her sister close to her and putting her forehead against the queens.

"I love you." Elsa smiled as she took her fingers out and made Anna watch as she licked them clean.

"Oh fuck that's hot.. your turn now my love." Anna moaned as she pushed Elsa down on her back and pulled off Elsa's bra and panties.

Anna's breathing became erratic as she couldn't believe the sight before her. The queen, her queen looking so fucking good.

"You OK?" Elsa asked worried that she had frozen Anna as Anna was kneeling there open mouthed, not moving at all.

"You.. oh my god.. your body." Anna moaned.

"Shit I thought I'd frozen you!" Elsa giggled kicking Anna jokingly.

"Ssshh!" Anna said diving on top of her sister.

Anna ran her tongue over her sister bottom lip begging for entry, Elsa denied this as she still wanted to be in charge.

"No!" Anna growled biting Elsa's lip causing it to bleed slightly.

Even though Elsa wouldn't admit it she loved pain as it got her off badly and Anna doing this was making her feel so wet. Elsa clawed the back of Anna's neck bringing her closer and let Anna in. Anna quickly pushed her tongue in stroking the roof of Elsa's mouth in which she was rewarded with a guttural growl. Elsa raked her nails down Anna's bare back causing bloody red marks to form, unlike her sister, Anna didn't like pain and sat up breaking the kiss.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie?" Elsa asked.

"That.. hurt babe." Anna moaned touching her back and seeing specks of blood on her hand when checking it.

Elsa ran her hands down Anna's back letting the ice cool her cuts.

"Better?" Elsa asked apologetically.

"Yes.. thank you." Anna sighed kissing Elsa sweetly.

Anna lent back down and kissed Elsa's neck lovingly.

"Bite me.. please." Elsa begged moving her neck so Anna has more space.

Anna began to nip gently at Elsa's neck while she ran her hand down to Elsa's sopping mound.

"Fuck you are so wet." Anna moaned exploring her sister's wet entrance.

"Bite me harder." Elsa growled again digging her nails into her sister.

Anna bit hard as she kept her fingers deep into her sister. She realized that the harder she bit the wetter her queen became.

"I take it you like pain." Anna quizzed looking at the painful mark she had just left on her sister's neck.

"I told you I'm a freak." Elsa grinned pulling Anna on to her body again.

"You are not a freak baby.. don't bring yourself down all the time." Anna said sweetly.

Anna moved her head down and took one of Elsa's stiff nipples in her mouth while still finger fucking her fast. Remembering what Elsa liked she began to alternate between biting and blowing in the bud.

"Oh.. god Anna please.. release me." Elsa begged feeling light headed.

"You know you're not the only one with a dirty secret." Anna moaned as she used her thumb to brush against her sister's quivering womanhood.

"Fuck! Oh yeah what can my innocent princess.. be hiding?" Elsa questioned between breaths.

"I.. have.. a.. fetish." Anna moaned between kisses as she kissed between her sister's perfect breasts.

"Tell me!" Elsa shouted as Anna curled her fingers up hitting Elsa's G-spot.

"I'd rather show you." Anna smiled and licked down her sister's body finally reaching her destination.

Anna removed her fingers and reached up putting the into her sister's mouth roughly. Elsa began feasting on her own juices as Anna began to brush her tongue against Elsa's clit savoring the sweet flavor.

"Oh god Anna I'm really close." Elsa cried as she threw her hands backwards her freezing the foot board behind her.

"Ok baby time to make you squirt!" Anna said seductively.

"Make me what..." Elsa said lifting her head.

Anna slammed two fingers deep into her sister which caused Elsa to throw her head back again. Hard and fast Anna kept the pace loving the squelching sound Elsa's juices were creating, cum was seeping out. Anna felt Elsa's thighs shake like mad and knew it was time to give her sister a release.

"Oh fuck! Anna I love you!" Elsa screamed as Anna began to press and move her fingers quicker on Elsa's sweet spot.

Just as Elsa said the last word she squirted everywhere, it sprayed all over Anna and all over the bed.

"Just as I imagined." Anna said hungrily as she let Elsa ride her orgasm and began licking all of Elsa's cum off anything she could reach.

"Oh my god Anna I've never cum that hard.. that was amazing!" Elsa said completely out of breath and feeling dizzy.

"You are my everything." Anna smiled moving up kissing Elsa passionately.

"We really need to take a shower." Elsa said realizing that the pair of them were covered in sweat and sex.

"Agreed.. also we could so go for round two." Anna grinned raking her nails down Elsa's chest.

Both of them got up on shaky legs and stripped the bedding off the bed and headed towards the shower room hand in hand.

"You know truth or dare has to be my favorite game ever." Elsa joked letting Anna go first.

"Totally.. there is only one thing missing that would make this a perfect moment." Anna smiled turning the shower on as Elsa embraced her from behind.

"Sandwiches." They both said in unison and both stepped into the shower.

**A/N- Thank you all for reading you all rock :) hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.. Till next time peeps :D**

*****Also please check out the writer Banana-viking as she is amazingly talented :)*****


End file.
